SWAG.MOV
SWAG.MOV is the sixth, and last, episode of the PONY.MOV series. It was initially set to be released on December 22, 2012, but it was instead released on February 20, 2013. Plot The ponies manage to leave their misfortunes, Rainbow Dash comes back to life, and finds Discord once again ravaging Ponyville. She warns him to leave, or die. Discord ignores her warning, and the two start fighting. Rainbow wins, and Ponyville is saved. Transcript (We see the words "ONE YEAR LATER" in white, bold letters.) (We see a complete wasteland that used to be Ponyville. Discord is shown walking along with Wolflor while the R-Dash 5000 clones are flying behind them saying, "Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag.") (The Derpy toaster is shown sitting on a pile of rocks and falls off. On the ground, we see one of Fluttershy's animal skeletons and a "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU" poster that blows away in the wind.) (A battered-up sign is shown saying, "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE, POPULATION: PONIES". Twilight Sparkle walks up to the sign sadly.) Twilight Sparkle: *sigh* (We see the text SWAG.MOV in a white, bold format.) (Rarity's Sweatshop is shown with broken windows, untrimmed grass, and graffiti on the door. Inside, we see a badly bruised Rarity with no hair or tail sneaking over to the door while all the Mexicans are shown sleeping. She is able to succeed.) (At a desk, we see some paperwork with a green hoof stamping it making it say "REHABILITATED". Fluttershy, wearing a tie and carrying a hat in her hooves, is shown behind the desk looking good as new. Fluttershy puts on her hat, waves good-bye to the doctor and Nurse Sweetheart, and walks away with her suitcase.) (At a Vegas-like motel, Pinkie Pie is shown laying on a bed, wearing her hooker outfit, performing a sex act on snail once more. Pinkie then picks up her vodka bottle, looks at it with blur vision, and starts to feel terrible and then pours out the bottle.) (Underneath the tree, Rainbow Dash is still shown dead, with the afro, and Spike is still poking her with a stick.) Dash suddenly comes back to life, screaming. Rainbow Dash: Yaaaaaaaaah.... screams as well, freaked out. Spike: Aaaaaaaaaaaah....What the fuck? You're alive?! Oh my god, did Twilight's experiment really bring you back from the dead? Rainbow Dash: I was never dead, I was in a coma. Thanks for burying me alive by the way. Spike: Ooooh yeah, sorry about that. I guess at some point somebody probably should've checked your pulse or something. Rainbow Dash: Well, what'd I miss, fag? Spike: Uh... things haven't been going so great, actually. Discord, Wolflor, an army of robots that look like you, tornadoes, fires, earthquakes, meteors, there was a flesh-eating virus for a while, a bunch of people got lymphoma after the bombs dropped, then there was this whole civil war between the Earth ponies and the pegasi... Rainbow Dash: Where's Twilight? (Spike sadly points at Twilight, who is sitting in front of Ponyville, looking very sad.) wind is sill whistling. Rainbow Dash: Hey Twilight, how's your hair hanging? keeps on looking at Ponyville. Rainbow Dash: Yo I'm back, you happy to see me? still stares at Ponyville. Rainbow Dash: Hey Twilight, who am I? a sad face Who am I, Twilight? I'm you, sourpuss HURHURHUR! (Rainbow Dash looks confused, wondering why Twilight isn't responding.) Twilight Sparkle: I wanted to save Ponyville, but I failed. Because I was abandoned by people I thought were my friends. Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, none of them would help me find the Elements of Harmony. Now everyone in Ponyville is dead. So much for friendship being magic. Rainbow Dash: Aww c'mon Twilight, there's no problem that friendship can't solve! continues staring at Ponyville. Rainbow Dash: a straight face. Yeah that sounded kinda gay. But you'll see, this is nothing a little sonic rainboom can't fix, watch! Dash flies into the air to perform a Sonic Rainboom, with Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie staring in the sky. (During the Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow Dash's face melts off. As Pinkie Pie sees it, her face also melts. Fluttershy and Rarity are shown with the same thing. The whole universe starts to fall into a big hole.) (Rainbow Dash is then shown floating in midair with an extra eye that glows.) (The whole thing that just happened just got reversed going through the beginning of this episode, PARTY.MOV, MAGIC.MOV, and stopped right at the beginning of SHED.MOV when Apple Bloom was about to get crushed.) Apple Bloom: Look girls, I finally got my cutie mark! and Sweetie Belle are paying more attention to Discord comming closer. I got my cutie mark girls. and Sweetie Belle run away. Girls, where ya'll going? Rainbow Titan: DISCORD!!!!!! (Discord looks confused, trying to find where the voice came from. Apple Bloom is shown looking above from below Discord's foot and runs away. We see that Rainbow Dash has become Rainbow Titan and she walks right up to him as the ponies watch her, with Discord still looking oddly around.) Rainbow Titan: You've ravaged this city, crushed our homes, and destroyed countless lives. The atrocities you've commited are unforgiveable, and demand swift, sober justice. But because I am on a bound by laws of peace, and amnesty, I am issuing one final warning to you, Discord. LEAVE THIS PLACE, OR DIE. *SILENCE* Discord: *roars* Rainbow Titan: You got it. Spike, and part of the Mane 6 race up to a roof to watch what is going on. The ponies scream, and run to get out of Rainbow and Discord's way Twilight Sparkle: Gott in Himmel. (Rainbow Titan is then thrown against a building, accidentally squishing ponies that were watching.) Rainbow Titan: Oh shit, did I just squish someone? (Discord then shoots a laser out of his mouth with Rainbow Titan dodgin it, and Spike is watching dumbfoundedly.) Spike: Well, might as well make this interesting. smokes a few puffs of weed, and chills out while watching. (Discord screams, managing to get out of Rainbow Titan's headlock, knocking her down.) jumps onto Rainbow Titan's back with Rainbow speechless. Discord: You cannot defeat me, Rainbow pony. onto Rainbow's wings. Your virgins will be mine, and your world will BURRRRRRRRN. (Discord rips Rainbow Titan's wings off violently, with Rainbow screaming in agony.) (Lyra, Bon Bon, and Big Macintosh are the first ones to see this in horror. Mr. and Mrs. Cake also watch in horror. When Rainbow's friends see this, Sweetie Belle is too frightned to watch and holds onto Rarity.) (Rainbow Titan falls to the ground passing out. She closes her eyes.) Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! Titan opens her eyes and looks up. You gotta get up, Rainbow Dash! You can do it, I believe in you. (Rainbow Titan gets up and kicks Discord off of her.) Rainbow Titan: Nobody fucks with Rainbow Dash. hits a mountain head first, and gets back up. Discord: PONIES ARE FOR LITTLE GIRLS!! charges at her. Rainbow Titan: Twilight, now! (Twilight pulls out a magic book, and summons the Sword of the Holy Titans. Rainbow grabs the sword, with Discord still charging at her.) Rainbow Titan: SWAG! (Discord screams in agony, as Rainbow Titan slashes his head off with the sword, and his head goes flying.) (Rainbow Titan drops the sword and roars. Discord's body causes a large blood tsunami comming over the building where the main girls and Spike are.) Spike: I hate Mondays. crowd starts laughing (The flod almost drowns Ponyville.) pulls the Derpy toaster around in a wagon, and finds a penny. Paco: Look, Messus Derpy, a penny! Ooo, and it's heads up too! Find a penny, pick it up, and all the day you'll have good luck. Looks like this is our lucky day. (Paco notices the tsunami, makes a Jesus-cross shape on his chest, with Derpy looking at the wave.) (The wave wipes everyone up on the surface.) Spike: Oh God, it got in my mouth again! Paco: YO, STEP OFF ME, SHITHEAD! hears Paco, and immediately reprimands him. Rarity: Paco! Did you just say the SH-word!? Paco: Oops, sorry Meesus Rarity. (Rainbow Dash turns back into , her normal self and faints.) starts to close her eyes as her friends come to see if she's okay. Spike: slowly Yo Rainbow Dash, ya'alright? Dash wakes up in a hospital bed, with the other main girls and Spike around her. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, you were absolutely wonderbar out there! Rarity: You were positively fabulous, darling! And I'm not just being generous! Fluttershy: Hey hey hey, you can come in my shed anyday. Pinkie Pie: Jeez, Dashie, you're one hell of a party animal! Spike: *sigh* Thank you for saving Ponyville Rainbow Dash, I guess... Fluttershy: in front of Spike Seriously though, don't come in my shed. Dash turns and sees that her wings are now stubbs with bandages. Rainbow Dash: Aw, jeez, my wings are gone. Yeah, not like I wanted those or anything. Those wings that I used to fly. Pinkie Pie: Hey, you know what I still don't understand? Whatever did happen to those Elements of Harmony? Spike: stupid while digging up his nose, only to find the Elements up there. Hey look, here are the Elements of Harmony. They were up my nose the whole time! (A portal pops up.) Rainbow Dash: Yo what the fudgesicle!? (Applejack/Jappleack enters the room from the portal.) Pinkie Pie: Hey look, it's Applejack! Spike: Applejack, where've you been? I feel like we haven't seen you in forever. Jappleack/Applejack: Hey ya'll, I'm back from my adventures in another dimension. Spike: up a cigaratte. Yeah, okay whatever, nobody really cares. Jappleack/Applejack: Nobody cares? But I saved the entire multiverse from a giant- Spike: Nobody cares, Applejack! Jappleack/Applejack: But... but I- Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie: NOBODY CARES! Spike: You stupid cunt, shut your fucking mouth. Oh my God, shut up, shut up, a million times shutup, I'm going to kill you. SHUTUP! Nobody cares. nearly starts crying. Rainbow Dash: anime face Hey guys, you know what I just realized? her friends We're all together again, you know, like a family or something. Twilight Sparkle: a gay and idiotic face I guess friendship really is magic! (The Mane six and Spike hug each other. Twilight also poops.) Spike: Man you guys are gay. I need to get some guy friends. (Paco is shown mopping up Discord's blood with Derpy by his side.) (The Wonderbolts are shown lifting up a frame on a house.) (A hammar is shown hammering and then we see Big Mac painting the barn. Apple Bloom is also mopping up the blood, but starts to use it as paint. Lamp poles are also beeing lifted up.) (We then see that all of Ponyville is reformed. Meanwhile, Applejack is challenged that she cannot eat all the apples in the entire orchard, thus proving them wrong once again as the other main ponies and Spike watch in amazement.'') Jappleack/Applejack: Well, I did it, I ate every apple in the whole dang orchard. orchard is shown with empty branches. Every last one. How do you like THEM apples?! credits play, this time, similar to The Simpsons movie. (A short clip shows Fluttershy inside her shed, this time with furniture, tables, and pink wallpaper instead of cut up, bloody animals. Discord's head falls out of the sky and lands in her shed next to Fluttershy. He looks around and sees Fluttershy not impressed.) Fluttershy: darkly You're in my shed. THE END Voices *Max Gilardi - Rainbow Dash, Spike, Discord, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Jappleack and Paco *Kira Buckland - Twilight Sparkle *Arin Hanson - Rarity *Kimlinh Tran - Scootaloo Gallery Mayhem!.PNG poke.PNG AzOU__1CUAI27RW.jpg|SWAG.MOV concept art AzOVCAeCIAI4-eQ.jpg|SWAG.MOV concept art A1Vk8dMCAAIaRsA.jpeg 8a0.jpg A2EHbeUCIAArNe7.jpg A4tU9 oCIAArQxf.jpeg Rainbow's Ressurection.png|Rainbow Dash came back to life. Swagmov.PNG A9Ce-mRCMAI9MKj.jpg|Carrot Top, Berry Punch and Colgate. A9T5X6qCYAIF1IE.png A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png A9Ux5FLCAAAUH9I.png A9igvLDCIAAG-Z2.jpeg|"I guess friendship really is magic!" A-c9cwNCEAE5x1i.jpg|Spike on weed. BAv4aGZCMAA_SLb.jpg|Anime Rainbow Dash Screenshot diffriences.png|Diffirent Screenshots Left Equestria L.A and right full version of SWAG.MOV PONY MOV pic1.png|Lyra, Bon Bon and Big Mac's cameo PONY MOV pic3.png|This is so fucking retarded oh my god I can't beliveve I'm animating this Trivia *This is the Rainbow Dash themed episode of the show. *This is the first episode to be released in 2013. *A trailer appeared at the end of PARTY.MOV. *This was the first episode to feature a preview. *This is the last episode of PONY.MOV *This episode ties the plots from both PONY.MOV and Ask Jappleack together. *This is the first episode to have 3D animation. *Fourth appearance of Paco. *Third appearance of Derpy Hooves. *Character Debuts: Mental Hospital Doctor, Nurse Sweetheart, Carrot Top, Berry Punch, Colgate, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Scootaloo (speaking), Rainbow-Titan (Rainbow Dash's giant form) and the Wonderbolts. *Arin Hanson reprised his role as Rarity in SWAG.MOV. *Sweetie Belle made a second appearence. *The first 2 minutes of this episode premiered at Equestria LA. *Apple Bloom came back to life in this episode. *The credits of the cast are similar to the ones from The Simpsons Movie. *Paco swore in this episode. *It is revealed that Fluttershy is 22 years old. *Shortly after the worldwide premiere, PONY.MOV TV will do a Top 10 Best HotDiggedyDemon Videos countdown leading up to the network premiere of the episode (including the network premiere of Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!). *It was reavealed that The Elements of Harmony were up in Spike' nose all along. *R-Dash 5000 and Woflor made a cameo in a the beginning of the episode. *This is the second time Discord spoke. His first speaking role was DRESS.MOV. *Although this is intentionally the series finale, Max Gilardi said he had an idea for a Derpy Hooves episode he might do. *This is the second episode with a fake infomation; the fake one says that Spike caught his weiner in a coke bottle, but one is semi-true Rainbow Dash didn't teach Twilight of the true magic of friendship, but did almost destory the univesise using the sonic rainboom. The first episode that has a fake infomation was PARTY.MOV which was before this episode. *Second episode with no blood font. *This episode was dedicated to Lauren Faust (who did'nt really die) who's last words were the same as Sonic the Hedgehog's. *The scene where Applejack's eating the apples with her friends watching is the same poster that Max gave out at one of his convention appearences. *When Rarity was shown escaping the Mexicans, it was shown that one of them drew a picture of a penis on her forehead. When this was shown in the preveiw, the drawing was censored. When Rarity's skull was shown, the picture is still on her skull. *Big Macintosh was the only character voiced by Max Gilardi who wasn't shown in the credits under his name. *During the fight with Rainbow-Titan (Rainbow Dash) against Discord while Rainbow-Titan grabs the holy sword of Titan during the lighting flash a quick senctence appear on 9:25. Its said "This is so fucking retarded oh my god I can't believe I'm animating this". *Lyra is still pregant in this episode. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos